Two is better than One
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Maximum Ride and Minimum Ride are identical twins. One is Punk rock, the other is an Artist. What happens when they move from New York to Arizona? What happenes when they meet the group? One thing is it's gonna be one hell of a school year!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People!**

**Some people at school are the nerds and do all the work. Me, I sit and day dream up story ideas!**

**So I've got another Story I'm gonna write! I'll try to update all m stories (including this one) today cause I don't have any homework. **

**Sooooo Anyway! **

**Summary: Maximum Ride and Minimum Ride are identical twins. One is Punk rock, the other is an Artist. What happens when they move from New York to Arizona? What happened when they meet the group? One thing is it's gonna be one hell of a school year, especially with these two. **

**So I hope you like it! I don't think I've seen a story like this so I'm gonna write it!**

**So without further Ado, **

**Two is better than one. **

**Max P.O.V. **

The sun shined down on my back as I picked up the pace, to catch up with my identical twin sister Minimum.

I'm Maximum Ride. Call me anything but Max, your face with be rearranged… and it will be very very funny. I'm fifteen years old, 5 feet 6 inches and a whopping 125 pounds. I'm slightly tan with dirty blonde hair that constantly annoys me. I more punk rock than anything. I love anything to do with music! I'm pretty badass… consider yourself warned.

Minimum or Mini for short is 5 feet 6 inches, chocolate brown eyes (same as me), slightly tan and had really long dirty blonde hair. She isn't much of a bully unless you dis her art. Mini is a great artist, and can draw anything. She probably taught Picasso how to paint. She's also my identical twin.

Last but certainly not least is our mom, Val Martinez. She's very tan and had brown hair. She's also the town's vet. If you can tell we get our blonde hair from our jerk of a dad, Jeb and our brown hair and tan from her. Thanks you mom. Well that's everyone is our very crazy family.

I sprinted to catch up with Mini as she stuck her tongue out at me. I slapped her on the back of the head and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you think mom wanted to tell us?" I asked her as we climbed the steps up to our apartment.

"Guess we'll find out" I nodded slowly and pushed our creaky door open. I zombie walked into the kitchen, to find my mom standing in the middle of our very empty kitchen. She turned to us.

"Hey guy's" Me and Mini shared and looked and cross our arms. She sighed.

"I got a new job in Arizona. All of your guy's stuff is already there. We're leaving right now" She added and took on step back as we started screaming.

"What about my art stuff?" Mini shouted

"What about my music?" I shouted over her. My mom shot us a look.

"Guy's there will be more stuff in Arizona. I promise. If not we'll move back" we looked at each other but nodded slowly. Mom herded us out the door and to a rental car that would take us to the airport. I settled back in my seat as the driver speed away.

**TIME SKIP. **

"There's the plane to our future" I rolled my eyes as my mom gave the lady our tickets and as we walked into the plane and found our seats.

"Arizona better be good" I heard Mini mumbled. I sat beside Mini and mom sat beside me. I put my head on Mini's shoulder and settled in to sleep the whole ride to Arizona.

**Time skip. **

"Max get up!" screamed in the same sounding voice as mine. I shot up and Mini and mom chuckled. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the airport, into the hot Arizona night. I groaned as we piled into our Ford Pickup truck. We love trucks in this family! Mom drove through streets as I stared out the windows and the groups of kids around.

"So let me guess. We have to go to school tomorrow" Our mom winked and nodded. I leaned over the front seat and whispered in Mini's ear. She giggled and nodded. We high fived as Mom raised an eyebrow.

"You two better not get in too much trouble" we looked at her.

"Perfect face of innocent" he recited at the same time. She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. She instantly brightened as she pulled up to a small brick house.

"Home sweet home" she said with a clap and we piled out of the truck. Home sweet home alright.

**Fang P.O.V.**

My brother Iggy and I were sitting on our front porch, watching the world fly by as a pickup truck drove up the driveway of the house across the street. Two girls with dirty blonde hair piled out of the truck and started walking up the walk to the front porch. Iggy whistled and both of the girl's turned around to reveal they looked identical. Mine and Iggy's jaw dropped as the girls both flipped us the bird and headed into the house.

"Identical twins… sweet!" Iggy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the house.

**TIME SKIP (SORRY FOR THESE. ONE DAY) **

**Max P.O.V.**

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring. _

_RIN-SMASH! _

I opened my eye a slit to see the top of my alarm clock dented in. Opps. I stumbled out of bed and pulled clothes off my bed. Mini and I were playing a trick on the school and wearing the same outfit. Should be fun.

I quickly dressed into blue ripped shorts, a red tank top, blue and black flannel shirt, and black knee high converse.**( Link to clothes on profile!)** I left the flannel shirt unbuttoned and walked into the bathroom. I brushed through my hair but left it a little crazy, the way Mini told me too. I yawned and picked up my bag that was lying against the wall by my bedroom door. I walked around the hallway and into the kitchen.

A strawberry pop tart was pushed into my hand as Mini walked around the corner, looking freakishly like me. I smiled and pointed and pretend to gasp. She did the exact same thing. Mom rolled her eyes as she pushed us out the door. She pointed to the end of the street.

"That's the school! Get going or you'll be late" I saluted and walked down the porch steps.

"Race ya!" I screamed and took off at a sprint down the street. Mini let out a string of curse words and followed after me. I skidded to a stop as the school came into view.

"Looks like were Grant High school peeps now" I said and she laughed. We hooked arms and walked past all the gaping people.

We pushed through the crowd and walked into the Main office. A mean looking secretary greated us.

"Names?" she asked from behind a huge monster of a computer.

"Maximum and Minimum Ride" Mini piped in. The lady nodded and printed out two papers. She looked at us and gasped. She handed us our papers and we switched. People were always getting us wrong. Mini scanned my schedule and squealed.

"We in all the same classed except choir!" she said between all the squealing. I smiled as she lead me down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"Well here we are" I nodded and we both took a deep breath. Here we go!

**A/N:**

**OKIE DOKEY! REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**I'VE GOT A FACEBOOK CHECK ME OUT! Search for Cora Lila Everdeen!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back.**

**Sorry the last chapter was a little rushed. I had a huge test today that I had to study for… Got to school... everything was great, tell the told us the test was canceled. I was like WTH! **

**So anyways… Thanks for the Four Reviews… I could beg for more but it's a waste of time and space… So THANKS! **

**So without Further Ado, **

**Chapter two**

**Two Is Better Than One. **

**Fangs P.O.V.**

"I heard were getting two new kids today!" Nudge babbled, as I tried to finish last night's History homework. Iggy's head snapped to Nudge.

"Boy or Girl?" but before he could answer, the door opened up and the two girls from last night strode in. The one on the right had a smile on her face while the other had a frown.

"Dibs on Smiles" Iggy whispered, causing Nudge to slap him on the back of the head.

"Oh you two must be the new additions to the class!" Mr. Chris said happily.

"I'm Mr. Chris. Your?" he asked pointing at both of them.

**Max P.O.V.**

"I'm Mr. Chris. Your" the brown haired teacher asked, pointing at each of us.

"Mini" I said pointing at her.

"Max" Mini said pointing at me. Mr. Chris chuckled and nodded.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class? Except the class gets to ask all the questions." We both nodded.

"Max you're up first" I nodded as Mini went to stand beside the teacher's desk. About ten hands went up, when I moves to the front of the room. I pointed to a nerdy looking guy on the right side of the room.

"Middle name?" I looked over at Mini, who nodded, telling me to tell the truth. I sighed.

"Rosa" I said rolling the r. I pointed to a slutish looking girl in the back left corner.

"Favorite color? She asked, popping her bubble gum.

"Neon Purple" She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. I pointed to a strawberry blonde in the back.

"Your cell number" I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"You wish" the room exploded in OH's as I stepped back toward the desk. I pushed Mini forward. She pointed to a random guy.

"Full name" he shouted over the noise.

"Minimum Katrina Ride" she said rolling the R's like I did. I laughed under my breath as she pointed to another person.

"Favorite Hobby?"

"Drawing or painting" the class nodded as we turned back to the teacher. He smiled and nodded.

"Well Mini you can go sit by Lissa" The slut from before raised her hand. Mini crinkled her nose, but nodded and went and sat by her. The started talking once she sat down. I hope they don't become friends.

"Max you can go sit in the middle of Fang and Nudge" A skinny black girl raised her arm and I rolled my eyes but nodded. I walked down the aisle and sat beside the Emo looking dude from before and the black girl. The bell rang and I followed them out of the class room.

"What's your next class?" I looked at my crumpled schedule.

"Choir" she squealed and started leading me down a hallway.

"I'm Nudge by the way" I nodded slowly, as she walked us into a room that had choir and little quotes written all over the wall.

"You can write anything on the walls… if it's not too bad" I nodded and she pointed to the teacher, sitting behind the piano. I nodded and she ran up the steps and sat down in a seat. Mini came up behind me and we walked up to the teacher.

"Howdy. I'm Mr. Star. I'll be your choir teachers… Now how do I tell you guys apart?" he asked and we both started and laughing. We held up our wrist, where a tattoo was. It had our names on them. He nodded.

"Max" he pointed to me and I nodded.

"Mini" she smiles and nodded.

"Well I want you two to pick out a song and sing it in front of the class." He pointed to his laptop. We nodded and we started skimming through the list. I pointed to one.

"I'll sing that one" I said

"And I'll sing that one" Mini added and pointed to another song on the list. Mr. Star nodded. The whole class went quite as he pointed to me, then to the middle of the room. I nodded. He pressed a button and the music started to play.

**("The Only Exception" by Paramore. I do not own!) **

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I've sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

_You are the only exception. [x4]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

The whole choir room went quite before an explosion of claps came. I smiled and turned to Mini.

"Can Max sing this with me? It's a duet" the teacher nodded. Mini handed him a Cd and he raised his eyebrow.

"That's the song I truly want to sing" he nodded and put it in the CD player and the beautiful music started to play.

**(Imagine by John Lennon. I do Not own!) **

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

The whole class erupted in claps. Some kids had tears in their eyes. That was song I wrote, believing the world can be united. My favorite part is you may say I'm a dreamer but I'm not the only one because many people dream for their dreams to come true and uniting people is my dream.

Mr. Star rubbed his eyes and clapped.

"Which one of you wrote that song?" he asked and looked between us. Mini pointed to me and I nodded. He smiled and nodded.

"Well Mini you can join the Alto's and Max you can join the sopranos" We both nodded and took off in different directions. I sat down in an empty seat and tossed my stuff under the chair.

Let the wonderful world of choir began.

**A/N:**

**NOT SO RUSHED THIS TIME!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW! **

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **

**O My Gosh! I'm Back! Sorry it took so long. Kinda forgot my password for this site too. **

**Anyway so you don't have to read my babble. I made a mistake in the first chapter in this story ages ago. It says that were in all the same classes except choir. And what did I do? Put them in choir together. SOOOO pretend that except choir isn't there!**

**Without further Ado, **

**Two Is Better Than One **

**Ch. 3 **

**Max P.O.V.**

Mr. Star played three notes on the piano and every head in the class snapped to his.

"Good, you're all listening" There were a few chuckles throughout the room. He pointed to a big bright green poster on the wall behind us.

"As most of you know, the school musical is coming up. Auditions are next week" He went on, the whole class watching him. He pointed over at the Alto's.

"Lisa, you can't audition this year because of what happened last month" A red hair girl, in the second row started screaming. All heads snapped to her.

"Shut Up!" The screamed as one. Mr. Star laughed and nodded.

"Okay everyone! Get in your groups and start working on your songs for competition. That set the class in motion. People meeting up and going off to corners in the room. Mini and my eyes meet and we both shrugged at the same time.

A blonde boy with light green eyes appeared in front of my face. He smiled and grabbed me by the arm, hauling me to my feet.

"Let me go asshole" I growled and he smirked and shook his head no.

"No, You're gonna help me get an A" I started tugging on my arm but his grip only got harder. I looked past his shoulder and saw Mini. She tapped her wrist and then her mouth. Our sign, meaning to start screaming bloody murder.

I did the one thing I was told to do. I started screaming. Loud and proud. Every noise in the class stopped and every single person turned to look at me and mystery blonde boy. Blonde boy didn't seem to notice as one of his tan hands came down and slapped me, full force, across the face. He slammed me in the side, causing me to fall and slide across the floor on my side.

Like an angel, coming to save the dead, Mr. Star walked up behind blonde boy and put him in a headlock.

"Dylan, Principal office now!" he shouted and tightened his grip on him, before letting go completely.

"Red, go with him, make sure he gets there" A hefty boy, with muscles the size of my head nodded and cracked his knuckles. He shoved Dylan out the door, making it shut with a slam.

Just now realizing I was on the floor, rolling in pain, a few kids in the class herded to where I was. They all just looked down at me.

"Move!" I heard Mini scream. I saw her shoes as the crowd parted like the red sea and as she walked closer to me. She knelt down beside me. I held up both of my arms and she hauled me back up to my feet. She gasped and lightly touched the side of my face. Fire started growing in her eyes as she dug in her bag.

She handed me the little mirror that she always carried around. There, on the side of my face was a growing black and blue bruise. I shoved the mirror back in her bag.

"I will kill him" she growled as everyone took a step back, probably fearing for their lives. Mr. Star popped up beside me and handed me an ice pack. I nodded my thanks and placed it against my face, sighing at the cold.

"Back to work everybody" Mr. Star shouted as the class snapped back to reality. Some lingered but most went back to work. Mini was looking at me and I nodded.

Dylan was gonna be in pain. The worst pain he could ever imagine.

**A.N.**

**I'm sorry it's short! But I'm trying to update all my stories today! So Sorry!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop Heyy! Another chapter today! **

**I Am NOT stopping this story! Just to say. **

**2 reviews. You people are pathetic. But I get what I get and I won't pitch a fit. **

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter 4 **

**Two is better than one. **

**Max P.O.V.**

Mini and I turned to Mr. Star. We pointed to each other.

"Can we work together?" We both asked at the same time. He smiled and nodded. We hooked arms and walked back into a deserted corner of the room. We slide down the wall into a sitting position.

"Uh Mini are you vibrating?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy. I pointed down at her short pocket and she laughed, pulling out her cell phone. She looked at it for a minute, and then cursed silently.

"Were having dinner tonight with the people that live across the street" She said and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"You mean pervert one and pervert two!" I said, she slapped a hand over my mouth and nodded. I bit her finger and she drew her hand back.

"Stop it killer, it isn't gonna be that bad" she said, trying to make the best of the situation. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Soooo song?" Mini dragged out. I instantly brightened.

"I've got one in my journal, that's in my bag" I said, pointing down to my bag.

"Yo Nudge!" I shouted down to her. Her head popped up and looked at me.

"Toss me my bag?" I yelled back down and she nodded, reaching under my chair. She tossed it and it landed about two feet away from me. I groaned. Determined to not get out, I laid down on my stomach and slithered like a snake over to my bag.

"Thanks Nudge" I shouted and slithered back to my sister. I pulled out the black journal and started flipping through the pages.

"Here, that one" I said, pointing down at a song, She smiled and nodded.

"Perfect" We slapped high fives as the bell rang.

**Time Skip. **

I kicked an old pop can to Mini and she kicked it back to me.

"I have to say, school wasn't that bad" I shot her a look and climbed up the stairs to our house. I grabbed Mini's key and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and dropped my bad in the corner. I stomped into the kitchen as Mini took off up the stairs. I fell face first onto the couch onto and instantly fell asleep.

**This is a line! **

Someone shook me, awaking me from my dreams about purple penguins and orange kangaroos. I grumbled and looked up at my mom.

"You've got fifteen minutes to get ready, sleeping beauty" She said and hauled me into a stand position. She planted a kiss on my cheek and pushed me toward the stairs.

"Pushy." I said and yawned. I pushed open my bedroom door, to see an outfit already on the bed. I slammed the door shut and looked at the outfit for a minute then smiled.

I stripped out of my school clothes and put on a black and blue plaid skirt, a black tank tops with zippers all over the front, Starry Night knee socks, and black flats with little skulls all over them. **(Link to clothes on profile) **

I tugged my hair into a side ponytail and opened my door again. Mini came out of her room at the same time and squealed when she saw me.

"Yes! You wore it!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. I pointed at her and nodded.

"You look awesome" She was wearing a blue and black dress, a light blue scarf around her neck and multi colored heels. Definitely an artist.**(Link to outfit on profile) **

We trudged down the stairs, to find my mom standing at the bottom, camera in hand. She gasped when she saw us.

"You two look ridiculous. Max, you look like a stripper and Mini, you look like a coloring book" She said and we both smiled and shrugged. She laughed as we both hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Pictures!" Our mom squealed and we both groaned.

"Only one" we both nodded, I thought for a minute before Mini picked me up. I laughed as I became airborne. I heard the click of the camera then my feet back on planet earth.

"Let's go guys" Mom said, sliding the camera into her purse. She pushed us through the door and across the street. She leaned between us and pressed the doorbell.

Here's the moment of life or death.

**A.N**

**Dinner Chapter in next! Let's just say… it might not end well!**

**Review! **

**Tell me what you think**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. **

**Anybody sense that I'm really bored?**

**No? **

**Well I am! **

**And I'm gonna keep updating. Even if I get NO reviews. But you know... I write just to get my stories out there, so I'll stick to telling my stories to myself. **

**BUT I will QUIT Cold turkey if I keep getting NO reviews. Just keep that in mind little purple penguins. **

**So without further ado**

**Chapter 5 **

**Two Is Better Than One **

**Max P.O.V **

A girl about the age of fourteen opened the door. She looked Spanish with her tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mom! There here!" the girl shouted back into the house. She turned back to us with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Ella, Come on in" She said opening the door wider, allowing us to step in the door.

"Val!" A lady with black hair and blue eyes squealed as she came around the corner.

"Gracie!" my mom squealed back. Girls I swear. Mini and me looked at each other and started cracking up; we both had been thinking the same thing.

"Excuse my daughters, there a little messed up in the head" my mom said, thumping our heads together. We both shot her a look.

"That's Max" She said pointing at me and I nodded a hello.

"That would be Mini" she said pointing at Mini. Mini smiled and gave the lady, Gracie, a hug. My sister, always the loveable one. My sister stepped back and Gracie led us into the living room, where a few people were loitered around.

"Well you already know Nudge and Ella" Gracie said and we both nodded. She pointed to a pair of kids on the floor.

"That's Gazzy" she said pointing at the blonde haired boy. She pointed to the little girl sitting beside him

"That would be Angel" Angel looked up and smiled at me. She pointed over to a bow with strawberry blonde spiked hair.

"That would be Iggy" he smiled a perverted smile at Mini and I. Looking up each other than back at Iggy, we crinkled our noses.

"Burn!" Nudge shouted as everyone started to laugh.

"Last but not least, that's Fang" Gracie said with a small laugh, pointing to a hot emo guy, sitting on the couch. Okay, I'm not one much for lying, so truthfully this guy was smoking. Black hair that fell over one eye perfectly, the hint of a six pack under his tight black shirt.

Before anybody could realize I was drooling, I nodded my head in a hello to everybody. Mini stepped forward and pointed to herself.

"I'm Mini" She pointed to me.

"And that non sociable thing would be Max" I rolled my eyes and punched her in the arm. She smirked at me, which made her receive a slap to the back of the head.

"Guys stop it" Our mom said, shooting us both looks. We pointed our fingers at our face, making circles around them.

"Perfect face of innocent" we said in harmony. My mom rolled her eyes and went and joined Gracie in the kitchen. Mini smiled at me and went over and joined Ella and Nudge. Deciding I didn't want to be with pervert one or pervert two, I went and sat beside Gazzy and Angel.

I heard a gasp from behind me. Ahh pervert one AKA Iggy. I looked back at him.

"Come hang with us Gorgeous" he said, smiling down at us. My hand curled into a fist. Angel stood up, fire in her eyes.

"Leave her alone, you ruin everything Iggy!" Angel shouted at him, putting her hands on his stomach and shoving him harshly. Iggy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"I was just trying to be friendly" he said, giving me a wink. That only made Angel angrier.

"No you aren't! You just want to get in her pants!" she shouted loudly. Iggy gulped and held up his hands in surrender. Damn, that little girl was good. Angel reached down and grabbed my hand, wanting me to stand.

I stood up and she reached her arms up at me. I smiled at her and picked her up, resting her at my hip. I carried her out of the living room, into the kitchen where my mom was setting the table.

"Mommy, Iggy's being a pervert again!" Angel shouted over to Gracie.

"I'll deal with him after dinner sweetie" Gracie said, coming over to us. Angel dropped out of my arms, onto the ground.

"Come on Max, sit beside me!" Angel squealed and led me over to two chairs near the middle of the table. I plopped down in, while Angel sat on her knees in the other, leaving a chair empty beside me.

"Dinner everybody!" Gracie shouted as everybody swarmed into the kitchen, like the hungry elephants they are.

Iggy plopped down in the chair next to me, giving me a smile. Someone up there really must hate me.

"Dig in everybody" Gracie said and I started gobbling into my mashed potatoes. Everyone eyes were locked onto their plates, that's when I realized there was a hand resting on my lap. Thinking it was Angel; I relaxed and took a gulp of water.

That's when I realized the hand was creeping up toward my NO NO zone. When that hand reached its destination, I shot back from the table, tipping the chair back, making me fall on my ass and slide back.

"You sick pervert!" I screamed at Iggy. Gracie shot to a standing position.

"Iggy Mitchell how dare you!" Gracie screamed at him. Like a swarm of bees Angel, Nudge, Mini and Ella raced over to me. Nudge and Ella each grabbed one of my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, Max. Let's go outside" Ella said softly. That's when it happened. The Max breakdown. A once in a lifetime show. I started shaking like crazy as a few tears sprang out from my eyes and rolled down my face.

Angel opened the back screen door as Nudge and Ella led me outside, one shaky footstep at a time. I shook off the arms and collapsed on the ground, sitting up against a tree.

That's when I saw it. The girls split like the red sea as Fang stepped through them. He sat beside me, putting an arm around my waist. I leant my head against his shoulder and stopped crying instantly.

"Miracle worker" Nudge said softly.

I just sat there, letting him comfort me. Letting a boy I hardly know comfort me.

**A/n:**

**Well There you have it!**

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! **

**REIVEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Blahhhhhhhh.**

**Thought I would update again. **

**Thanks for all my reviewers! **

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter 6**

**Two Is Better Than One. **

**Max P.O.V. **

"We have… homework" I dragged out, dropping my bag onto the floor with a _BANG! _ Everyone groaned making me laugh. Over the last two weeks I've gotten incredibly closer with Fang, Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Gazzy. Iggy? Not so much. I plopped on the floor next to Fang. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my English notebook. I wrote Fang's name down the side of my paper. Fang Mitchell.

. See our teacher gave us an assignment. We have to think of words that describe our friends or family but we can only use the letters in said friends or family names.

Fang wrote my name then his at the top of the paper. He leaned over and wrote my name on the top of my paper. See I had forget-my-name-cancer. I somehow always forget to write my name on everything.

"This could take a while" Fang said with a sigh. I thought for a minute and laughed.

"F for Fatty" I said, earning a slap on the head from Fang. I scribbled it down next to the F in Fang's name.

"M for midget" Fang said, scribbling it down next to the first M in my name.

"A for Arrogant" I said, earning another slap. This went for a while. An hour later my list's looked like this:

**F – Fatty**

**A- Arrogant **

**N- Nerdy **

**G- Giant**

**M- Musical**

**I – Icky **

**T- Terrible**

**C - Cranky**

**H - Heartthrob**

**E - Emo**

**L- Lovable**

**L- Loud**

Yeah, I had to be nice for a couple of those. Well Simi Nice anyway. I leaned over and saw that Fang was finished with his paper. His looked like this:

_M- Midget_

_A- Aggressive_

_X-X-Rated_

_I- Impossible annoying_

_M- Misunderstood_

_U- Umpa Lumpa_

_M- Magical_

_R-Red_

_I-Icky_

_D- Daring_

_E-Egg McMuffin _

I laughed and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I am not an Egg McMuffin!" I said with a laugh. He gave me a crooked smile.

"You sure like to eat them" He said, poking me in the stomach with his pencil. I faked a gasp.

"I'm not an Umpa Lumpa either!" I said, slapping him in the back of the head again. He looked at me and I remembered. A week ago Nudge thought it would be fun to get spray tans. Turns us orange, like a traffic cone. I laughed and shrugged. I shut my notebook and shoved it back in my bag. Fang stood up and looked down at me.

"Hungry?" he asked, pointing at the kitchen. I jumped to me feet.

"Yes! I want an Egg…" I cut myself off, slapping a hand over my mouth. Fang looked at me with a told-you-so expression. I smiled a stalker smile and followed him into the kitchen. I walked over to the little stereo while Fang walked over to the kitchen. Guys I swear. All they care about is food.

I started flipping through the radio stations until I heard a song that I love. Squealing like a major girly girl I flipped the song on and started singing along.

Forever Unstoppable- Hot Chelle Rae I do Not Own!

_Forever unstoppable_

_Forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

Fang looked at me, letting the fridge close, thoughts of food forgotten. I blushed but kept singing.

_Falling stars don't crash through your window_

_If you want it, go get it, it's meant to be chased_

_All your scars won't heal till you let go_

_You're perfectly worth it, forget your mistakes_

_If you wanna fly, leave this world with me_

_We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity_

_Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down_

I got up in his face and pointed at my heart.

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat_

_We're forever unstoppable_

_If you're torn apart, I'll make you see_

_That nothing's impossible_

_When you're broken, and you're shattered_

_Love will save you from disaster_

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat_

_We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

Fang looked his eyes with mine and we both started singing.

_Yeah we've both been touched by the same flame_

_Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn_

_You and I got played by the same game_

_We're in it, together, for better or worse_

_If you wanna fly, leave this world with me_

_We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity_

_Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down_

Fang grabbed me by the hand and spun me around. I let out a laugh as he picked me up and we started spinning around again.

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat_

_We're forever unstoppable_

_If you're torn apart, I'll make you see_

_That nothing's impossible_

_When you're broken, and you're shattered_

_Love will save you from disaster_

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat_

_We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

He sat me back down onto my feet as we both kept singing.

_There's a feeling inside you,_

_Just dying to break through,_

_Open up and set it free_

_We're on a horizon_

_Just look in my eyes and you will see_

_When you're broken, and you're shattered_

_Love will save you from disaster_

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat_

_We're forever unstoppable_

_If you're torn apart, I'll make you see_

_That nothing's impossible_

_When you're broken, and you're shattered_

_Love will save you from disaster_

Fang spun me around to face him. He touched my cheek lightly.

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat_

_We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

_We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

_We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable_

_Forever unstoppable_

_Forever unstoppable_

Fang bent down and as our lips touched fireworks went off and the last two lines of the song played.

_Forever unstoppable_

_Forever unstoppable _

Someone cleared there throat, making me and Fang spring apart. Looking over, I see Gracie with her eyebrows raised. I blushed.

"I'm sor…r..ry" I stammer and dart into the living room, grabbing my bag.

"Max!" I hear Fang shout as I dart out the front door. Slamming the door, I cut Fang off. Running across the street, I plow through the door then slam it with a bang. Sighing, I slide down the door into a sitting position.

What have I done?

**A/n**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Fax! **

**Hope YOU liked it! Review!**

**Review!**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey People!**

**IF THE LAST Chapter didn't show to you, JUST PM Me and I'll copy and it send it to you that way. (So you can read it)**

**I'm really sorry if that happens, but Fan Fiction really does hate me!**

**BUT Anyway… Some chick said I have like a thousand spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes and my plots going way off track! First of All I AM NOT THE BESET WRITER IN THE WORLD. I will make mistakes and blame the spelling on Microsoft Word 2011. And DO I Have to remind you it said OVER The last two weeks I've gotten closer… etc.! MEANING IT WAS 2 weeks later. The plot with change! Good Lord. Pissed Off Cora Rant Over.**

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter 7 **

**Two Is Better Than One**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Max?" I looked up to see Mini looking at me from the bottom of the stairs. I shot to my feet, brushing the invisible dirt off my jeans.

"Whoa what's wrong?" She asked, looking in my probably very red eyes.

"Nothing" I walked past her and ran up the stairs. Ever so smooth Max. Slamming my door, I jumped and landed face first on my bed. That's when I started crying.

**Mini P.O.V.**

I looked up the stairs after Max. She slammed her door and after a few seconds I could hear the faint sound of someone crying. I sighed taking my phone out. Thinking for a minute I decided it be better to call Ella than Nudge.

Scrolling through the contacts I clicked on Ella's name then the call button. Yeah, I have an IPhone. I wonder what they'll make next. An Imicrowave. Complete with a popcorn button!

"Hello?" Ella's voice said softly, breaking through the static in the phone.

"Hey, Can you get over here. Something's wrong with Max. I think it has to do something with Fang" I replied and she gasped.

"Omg Sure, just give me five minutes" She said and hung up. I slide my phone back into my back pocket. About a Nano second later there was a knock at the door. So much for five minutes.

"Come in!" I shouted and Ella walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"So where's Max?" she asked and I tilted my head toward the stairs. She nodded and I grabbed her, tugging her up the steps. Stopping at Max door I looked at Ella then back at Max's door. I pushed the door open to find Max face down on her bed, crying into a pillow.

"Leave me alone" She mumbled. Sneak Attack time. I tiptoed over to her bed and rolled her over. Grabbing her arm I hauled her up so she was sitting up.

"Spill" Ella and I said in harmony, sitting on her bed. She looked at me then Ella, repeating this about five times before she spilled.

"Me and Fang…" she trailed off.

"You and Fang what?" I dragged out. She sighed.

"Kissed" She blushed, covering her face with her hand.

"And Gracie caught us" she mumbled the last part. Ella gasped and I just looked at her.

"She looked like she wanted to kill me" Max said, taking her hands off of her face. All hints of her blush gone. Cue Ella's gasp again.

"I can talk to Fang if you want me to" Ella said softly.

"No, please don't" Max begged, practically begging on her knees to Ella. Ella nodded slowly.

"In other news, I still haven't got to kick Iggy's ass" Ella raises her eyebrows.

"Because of the stuff at dinner" Max finished. I instantly brightened. Max looked like she wanted to send me to the loony bin.

"Mini?" she said slowly. A plan was already forming in my head.

"We could dress you up like a slut, meet Iggy somewhere, and then you could kick his ass" Ella laughed and nodded. Max still had that gonna-send-them-to-the-loony-bin look on her face. A few minutes later she sighed but nodded.

"Alright, back of the closet" She said, pointing to her closet. I squealed like a little kid on Christmas and started to sift through the back of her clothes, were all her "revealing" clothes were. Yes, Max does have quite the collection of clothes.

"I'll call Iggy; we can meet at the gym. You can kick his ass and NOT get in trouble" Ella said with a laugh. She disappeared out of the room as I kept digging through Max's closet.

"Perfect" I said and tossed two pieces of clothing at Max. A pink lacy tank top and a black mini skirt. **(Link to clothes on profile)**

"Got get change and I'll find you some shoes" She nodded and walked into her bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Ella came back in a nodded at me.

"It's all set" I nodded my thanks and tossed Max's shoes on her bed. They were black sparkly high heels. Max cursed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Only you would give me something that barley covers my ass" She said, slapping me on the back of the head.

"You know you love me" I said, making kissy faces at her. I handed her some red lip gloss. She looked at it like it was ten week old dead rat.

"Put it on blonde" She gave me a look that said you-look-just-like-me-stupid. I rolled my eyes and she put it lightly on her lips.

"Perfect" I slapped her a high five. She cracked her knuckles and gave me "the look"

"I'm ready to kick his ass" She said, fire growing in her eyes.

And for a second, only a second I felt bad for Iggy.

**A/n:**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry! But at least it's something right? **

**Anyway… I think my dad's trying to ruin my life. He wants to send me to boarding school. Now if murder was legal, he'd be dead.**

**Well REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**(To any of those people who knew about the date: I had an awesome time! But I don't kiss and tell ;) **

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people. **

**I hate weekends… but sometimes I love them. But really, there's like nothing to do on the weekends! I mean seriously. **

**Well, Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoyed them!**

**Who told you this story was over? Cause it's NOT!**

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter 8**

**Two Is Better Than One **

**Max P.O.V.**

"Max, You know the plan right?" Ella asked, putting a hand on my arm. I shook her off.

"Yes." She nodded and I rolled my eyes. Like I was paying the least bit attention when Ella was telling me the plan. 

"Good" I nodded again, forcing myself not to roll my eyes yet again. We were walking up to the city gym. Man, I was getting some pretty nasty looks from some of the town perverts.

"Okay, we'll be out here if you need us" I nodded and reached for the door.

"And Max…" I turned back to them.

"Don't hurt Iggy too much" Mini finished with a wink. I laughed and pulled the door open. I looked at the guy behind the sign in desk and he laughed and tilted his head toward a corner of the gym.

"Iggy's over there" He said and I nodded, cracking my knuckles. He laughed as I started making my way over to Iggy. Even one guy whistled.

"Iggy, Look behind you" One guy shouted, Iggy turned around and saw me. His mouth dropped open and I had to stifle a laugh. This was gonna be so good.

"Hey Iggy" I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Max" Iggy said with a wink. He moved to hug me and that's when one hand landed on my ass. I reached out one hand and slapped him across the face. He cursed and moved back.

"Max!" he shouted, but I moved forward, landing a knee into his stomach. He went down like a ton of bricks. I knelt next to him and looked him straight in the face.

"Don't touch me again, you nasty fucking pervert" I growled, before elbowing him in his family jewels. He sucked in breath like an elephant that just had to run a mile just to get one peanut. I laughed as he rolled onto his side, curses flying out of his mouth every few seconds.

"Watch your back" I said between my teeth, before kicked one of my high heeled shoes into his back. With a witch laugh, I turned on my heels and walked out of the gym, but not before high fiving the guy behind the sign in counter.

"That was awesome Max!" Ella squealed when I stepped out into the sun light. I kicked off my heels, leaving them as a prize for the next homeless person that came upon them.

"I say we go to the skate park" I said and Mini looked at me, pointing at my outfit.

"I have an extra outfit in my locker" She nodded as we walked on, past the little café and the other few shops that were place oddly around.

"Guys, I think I'm just gonna go home" Ella said as we stopped in front of the skate park. We both nodded. She waved to us and continued her walk down the street.

"Let's do this bro!" Mini rolled her eyes, but followed me inside the fenced off area.

**Time Skip!**

"Come on Mini, I'm totally kicking your ass" I said as I swerved around her. She shot me a look and pushed off the ground, making her go even faster.

Since the time we've been here, I've managed to change into converse, shorts and a t-shirt and beat the record of the fastest grind.

"Shut it Ride" I shot her the- you-have-the-same-last-name-as-me look and she just rolled her eyes. I came to a stop, sending little rocks everywhere.

"Fang and Iggy are here" Mini said, just above a whisper. I grabbed my board and Mini's arm and tugged her behind one of the ramps. Our signature hiding place whenever our mom came to pick us up and we didn't want to go.

"I know they're here" Iggy said, probably about three feet from out hiding place. We backed up more into this hole, where about only two kids could fit.

"Iggy, we're not gonna beat up Max" Mini sucked in breath behind me as I froze in place.

"Yes we are. Now I'll go look in the locker rooms. You go look somewhere else" Iggy said. I heard the noise of feet walking away from us then feet walking toward us. A head popped up to look in our hole. I had to slap a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Fang was looking at Mini and I. He grabbed my hand.

"Come on" He looked behind him, to see Iggy disappearing into the locker rooms.

He pulled me out and we raced across the skate park, his hand never leaving mine. Being me as we got to the door that led out of the park, I tripped over the step. An arm shot out, wrapping around my waist and saving me from a fall that probably would've broken my head open.

"Max, You've gotta learn to be more careful" Fang said with a chuckle. I punched him in the arm, trying to hide the smile that was taking over my face.

Who Knew I could smile?

I didn't.

**A/n.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Review People!**

**Review! **


	9. Author Note I'm Sorry!

**Author Note: **

**Hey Guys! I'm Sorry I Haven't Updated in A While…**

**It's just that something really bad has happened to me… **

**If you want to know, Get On Facebook… Search Me (Cora DefyingGravity Everdeen) (I Dyed My Hair black by the way) **

**I'll update sometime. I PROMISE!**

**Thanks for reading you guys! **

**The stories are NOT over!**

**I know you didn't want to see an Author Note. **

**I'm really sorry yet again… **

**-Cora **


	10. Chapter 9!

**A/n:**

**Sooo… I'm Not dead… **

**I just need something to take my mind off things… So I'm gonna update… There's gonna be a few songs in the chapter than mean a lot to me. So just listen. **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 9**

**Two Is Better Than One**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Guys, Shut Up!" Mr. Star shouted, shutting us up at once. Our heads snapped to him always, like we were a rubber band just flicked through a crowd of monkey-alligators. Pretty funny sight if you ask me. We were all gathered in a mini herd behind the curtain in front of the stage.

"Now this song better be good, we've never heard it before" Mr. Star said sharply. Man does he get mad or what when it gets close to competition?

"Stage, front and center now, both of you" We nodded and walked out of the bright red curtains into a yellow lighted gym. Other students from choir were shuffling toward an empty set of bleachers in the gym.

Mini and I walked up to two microphones. The gym grew quite as the soft music began to play and we began to sing.

**"Safe & Sound"(By Taylor Swift! I Do not Own! Mini= Bold. Max = **_Italic. _Both= Normal and underline**)**

**(feat. The Civil Wars**)

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

The Crowd leaned forward in their seats as I started to sing

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh. [x2]**

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7] 

The choir was hanging onto our every word as the music flowed out and stopped. Mr. Star, whipping his eyes, stood up and started to clap.

"Now, you have one more song you're going to sing by yourself? Right Max?" Mr. Star asked, the room deadly silently.

"That's right" I spoke into the microphone. Mini gave my arm a quick squeeze and ran down the stairs like a herd of elephants and joined one of her many friends in the stage.

Closing my eyes I took a very deep breathe and nodded. Mr. Star yelled something across the room and the music started to play. I fixed my eyes on the doors at the back of the gym.

**She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5. I DO NOT OWN)**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I started to sway alone with the music

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Talking a look around the gymnasium, I realized every eye was fixed on me.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Making sure I meet every eye in the gym, I sand the last parts of the song.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_[in the background]_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_[softly]_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye _

Squeezing my eyes closed, I took a deep breath as the music cut out for the last night. Clapping exploded from everywhere. People jumped up out of their seats and started stomping on the bleachers as they started chanting my name. It was magical.

Mini launched herself up onto the stage and wrapped her arms around me in a rib cracking hug. That's when I heard it. The creaking. The nail break crunch.

The gym went quite.

"Mini, Max Mov…" Mr. Star's words were cut off by an extremely loud creaking and popping sound. Mini and My eyes locked. Our hands shot out and met and held together strongly as one of the main projectors fell, from 20 feet above.

I heard screaming. Terrified panic. I wonder if I can scream.

The projector hits its target. Us.

With that, I find my voice. I let out one bloody curdling scream as I fast forwarded into the sweet sweet darkness.

**A.n:**

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Review! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE SONGS!**

**REVIEW!**

**I want you guys to think of the last part of this like from a scene of a movie. Their hands flashing out and holding on, the projector falling. The scream. Everything. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n:**

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated this story and left you hanging. **

**Soo I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**THERE'S A QUOTE gonna be in here that means a lot to me. I'll point it out, alright. Tell me what book series it's from and i'll give you a shout out! **

**THANKS!**

**Without Further Ado **

**Two Is Better Than One**

**Chapter 10**

**Max P.O.V. (Italic is Max's dream world)**

_No one awakens in the morning and thinks they will die that day. Not a saint or a sinner. Not even a condemned killer. We ALL know we're mortal, and yet we all believe we'll live forever. _**(A/n: That is the quote!)**

_I was standing in a beautiful meadow, the soft ground under my feet, the bright and cheerful sun over our heads, The flowers circling me in pretty patterns of purple and blue. And my sister, my kind-hearted sister was standing next to me, grasping my hand tightly. _

_"If this is what heaven looks like, hell must be torture" I spoke aloud, testing my voice. Mini laughed. It was like a thousand silver bells. The kind that kids dream about on Santa's sleigh. _

_"Where are we" Mini asked softly. I looked over at her and she met my eyes. _

_"I'm guessing this is heaven" I whispered back, in case you know, the big man was watching or listening. _

_"But I don't want to die yet" A look of concern and grief crossed Mini's face. I tried smiling the best I could at her. _

_"You can still leave you know" A soft girl voice whispered to us. A voice that clicked inside my head. I turned myself and Mini toward the girl. She was sitting with her legs crossed on a pure white rock. _

_"Miranda?" I asked and the girl nodded. Miranda was the guy who got killed by a drunk driver back in New York when she heading to the Prom. Gone but never forgotten. _

_"Just think of home, think of the one thing you want the most, think of the person you would die for, think of being alive" She said softly and without another glance, disappeard in a bright flash of light. So cliche, I know. _

_I looked over at Mini and nodded. We both slide our eyes closed and I thought of the only person I would die for. Fang. I thought of his crooked smile, his black hair blowing in the wind, his midnight eyes smiling at me. An image flashed in my mind. Fang, all of Fang. From clean black hair, to his beat up converse. _

_"Max, Come back" It whispered as I was sucked into the darkness. _

**This Is A Line. His Name Is Tim. **

I breathed deeply, as I settled back in my own body. My own human body. Talk about a weird exprience.

I thought of ripping paper and I slowly peeled my eyes open. There was a dark fiqure leaning over in one of the blue plastic chair sitting beside my bed. The ever-known hospital chairs.

"Fang" I whispered, flinching slightly hearing my voice. It sounded like I swallowed a frog. His eyes shot open and looked over at me.

"Max" He breathed out and that's when I noticed the intense pain coming from the top of my right arm. My left hands fingers trailed over my stomach and tried to find the cool skin of my right arm. Instead I was greated with air and the bed.

Feeling stupid, I looked over at my where my right arm should be and nearly threw up. There was a white bandage wrapped multiply times around the stump of where the start of my arms should be.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to hold back my heaving.

"Max...Max, Don't look" Fang said, coming around to the other side of my bed. He grabbed my left hand and held it tightly. I squeezed back, trying to hold back my lunch.

"Mini?" I whispered and raised my eyebrows slowly.

"She's fine..." He trailed off. I thought I would've slapped him. He sighed and met my eyes.

"Her left arm, it's gone too" I closed my eyes and nodded. Then I did the weirdest thing at the moment, I giggeled. I opened my eyes and met Fang's concerned ones once again.

"Twin's for life right?" I shot Fang a little smile and he returned it with his crooked grin. I leaned back against the fluffy white pillow and tried to block out the smell of clean.

"You'll get through this. You and Mini both. You're the strongest people I know. You will survive" Fang whispered.

Thats when the news set in and the tears started to flow.

My life... was over.

**A/n:**

**Sorry it's not long. But it's a update right!**

**Review and tell me how much you like or hated it. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**R.I.P Timothy Danube. May 17th - May 1st 2012. So Close To Being 17.  
>Tim's, You Were My Best Friend When No One Else Was. You Made Me Laugh At The Stupidest Things. You Turned Every Hateful Thing Into Something Hilarious. Knuckles, I'll Always Miss You. From The Constent Knuckle Cracking To Your Final Joke.<br>"No one awakens in the morning and thinks that they will die that day. Not a saint or a sinner. Not even a condemned killer. We all know we're mortal, and yet we all believe we'll live forever." I Truly Thought You Would. Why Is It The Good Always Die Young? Love Ya Tim's, Miss You.  
>-The GingerBean.<strong>

**Thanks Again... **

**-Cora**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n:**

**I'm a very VERY pissed author. **

**Be warned. **

**I only got TWO freaking reviews on this story, but like a thousand Story Likes. Here's the thing people. I live for REVIEWS not stupid little "story likes". It makes me happy that you like it, but i'm NOT a mind reader, I can't read what you think about the stories. **

**In other words, it makes me feel like a shitty author. And I hate that feeling, I'm sure you all do. **

**So here's what i'm offering. **

**Review and i'll keep updating. **

**No more than 5 reviews and i'll delete my fan fiction account and never update again. **

**I hate to do that, but it's what i gotta do**

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter 11**

**Two Is Better Than One**

**Max P.O.V.**

**2 months later, **

Today, it has been exactly two months since my right arm and Mini's left arm disappeared from Earth. Rest in peace Mr. Righty. It been two months of terrible pain, therapy, and learning. Learing how to do everyday things with one arm and hand. Let's say those last two months haven't been exactly wonderful for the nurses and doctors at Northview Amputee Unit. Who knew the Ride twins could cause so much trouble? I didn't. Cough Yeah right cough.

It's been two months since we last left Grant High School in bright red and white ambulances. Fang said there was blood everywhere, I thought that was pretty cool. Hey! 1st rule, no judging. You get pretty bored stuck inside a hospital for two whole fricking months. It's enough to drive a sane person crazy.

Today's the day Mini and I are making our grand apperance at that death trap, aka school. I slung by bookbag up on my left shoulder and Mini took the other strap and strapped it up tight on the stump of my right arm. Thank the gods i'm left handed and Mini is right. That could've been more terrible than it ever was.

Mini found a way to still draw and paint, but me? I could never play guitar again, unless my arm decided to grow back. That would be wonderful.

"Guy's they're here!" Our mom shouted up to us from down stairs. Butterflies started to fly in my stomach but I managed to hide it. I knocked hips with Mini and smiled.

"Rock on" She rolled eyes and we slapped a high five. I skipped out of my room behind Mini like a demonic barbie doll and shut the door. Sliding along the wall like a super spy, I started humming Mission Impossible to myself. Thank the good lord I didn't lose my awesomebacon sense of humor. The world would be a cold place without it.

Snickering to myself I pulled the front door open, looking behind me to make sure Mini was keeping up. She smiled at me and I nodded.

"Bye mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I screamed and giggles like a complete psycopath.

"Bye Maxxxxxxxxx" She screamed back, dragging out the last letter of my name. Mini rolled her eyes and kept running into me until I was out on the porch in the hot afternoon sun. Yeah, our mom was sending us to school in the afternoon. Meanie butt.

"Pushy much" I mumbled as a car honked impatiently. Jesssh people were so freaking impatient now a days.

Swag walking to the car, I pulled open the front passenger side door and slide onto the cool leather seat of Fang's car. He smiled at me as Mini pushed my door closed and climbed into the back, pulling her own door shut.

"There's my lovely ladies" He said with a snicker, pulling away from the curb and starting off toward hell.

"Shut up Fang" Mini and I said as one. He chuckled softly and cut off a soccer mom mini van as we pulled onto Cinco ave. Our school cast a large shadow onto the street as we neared it. Fang swung his car to the left and pulled into student parking lot. He drove us up to the doors and stopped and left his car running as he stepped out on the asaphalt and walked around to my door. I turned to my right as he pulled the door open and stepped out into the heat.

"Thanks Fangaline" I said with a laugh as Mini slammed her door shut. He shot me a crooked grin and a small thumbs up. I think someone gave Fangy boy extra sugar.

"See you guys inside" He said and saluted us. We nodded as he set foot back in his car and sped off to find an empty parking spot.

"Let's do this thing" Mini said, grabbing my hand. I nodded as we set off for the door.

Would this be heaven?

Or would this be hell?

**A/n:**

**There you have it.**

**You better REVIEW! **

**Or i'll sick Alice after you. Mwahahahahaha ;)**

**-Cora.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/n:**

**Yeahh, Haven't updated in a month.**

**Sorry, Sue Me? **

**Without Further ado, **

**Chapter 12**

**Two Is Better Than One**

**Max P.O.V.**

As we walked through the door, I swear every noise stopped in the crowded hallway. I let go of Mini as she pointed two fingers up and out. Meaning keep your chin up. I nodded and waved a quick goodbye as she headed down the art hallway.

I kept my head up as bug eyed teenagers starred at my missing right arm.

"Gotta starring problem" I basically screamed. Blushing cheeks appeared everywhere as hallway noise grew louder again.

"Max!" A girl voice shouted before running right into me. I pulled back to come face to face with one of my badass friends Dani. Dani California to be exact. She would be what rude people who label as scene. With her platinum blonde hair and blue bangs, she did stand out.

I met Dani about three weeks back at the hospital. Apparently her mom was one of the nurses that helped me "learn". So she decided to come check me out. I'm glad she did. We've became basicaly best friends in those weeks to follow. We like the same music, the same clothes, basically the same everything. It was pretty ah-maz-balls.

"Hey Dani" I said elbowing her back. She smiled and waved like the weird dork she is.

"Look up" She did as I said.

"Look down" Again, She looked down, just as I asked.

"Why you checkin' me out?" I shouted, nearly puking giggles. She laughed, slapping me a highfive.

"Do you mind?" I asked, dragging it out and nodding my head to my locker.

"Sure" She said, bouncing on her heels over to my locker and pulling out my stuff for my first class and pushing it into my bag. She closed my locker with the click of the lock.

We hooked arms and started walking down the hallway slowly. Just to annoy the people having to slow down behind us.

"Never made it as a wise man" I started singing softly as Dani smirked at me.

"I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing" She continued.

"I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling" I shot back, making her giggle a little.

"And this is how you remind me" She fired back. I rolled my eyes. We were such dorks

"This is how you remind me" I continued, walking to the invisable beat.

"Of what I really am" We screamed together.

"Dani! Max! SHUT UP!" Mrs. RIley shouted before slamming her classroom door shut. This was one of our little games that we played at the hospital. One would start singing a line to a song with both knew, the next would continue and it'd go on and on tell you finished the song. It kept us amused for hours, espically when one of us messed up and made up lyrics that didn't go with the song at all.

We continued out sorta-kinda victory lap before rounding the corner to head down another hallway. And thats when I almost crashed right into the red head mega bitchinator.

She gasped, going bug eyed like the rest of the population.

"I.. I thought you were dead" She whisper screamed. I laughed out loud. Dead? That's a new one.

"Opps" I said, sticking out my tongue before walking away, Dani still hanging onto my arm.

Not today bitch.

Not today.

Today I choose to live with gratitiude for the love that fills my heat, the peace that rests within my spirt, and the voice of hope that says all things are possible.

I've learned to Learn from Yesterday, Live for today, and Hope for tomorrow.

Ick..

I sound like such a girl.

Shudder.

**A/n: **

**Review.**

**PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR PROFILES!**

**Woah! You Almost Forgot To Press Anon. Wouldn't Have Been So Tought Then, Would You? Imagine What Would Have Happened If Your Best Friend Knew It Was You Making Her Depressed And Wanting To Cut!  
>Getting Hate Isn't Fun, It Isn't Glamorous, It Isn't Funny, It Doesn't Make You Feel Good. It Might Make You Feel BIG But It Makes Around 13 Million Teenagers And Children A Year Feel small. So Next Time You Think About Sending Anonymous Hate. Remember A Few Things:<br>1. It Feels So Much Better Knowing That You've Made Someone's Day, So Send Something Nice, Something Kind, Something That You'd Like To Get Sent.  
>2. Hate, No Matter How Small The Amount Or How Harsh It Is, Can Have REAL EFFECTS On REAL PEOPLE!<br>3. Hate Can Always Be Traces Back To You, There Are Ways.  
>4. I Don't Think You Want To Be Responsible For Someone's Suicide.<br>So Please, All I'm Asking, Is That You Think Before You Press Send. So Many Lives And Tears Could Be Spared If People Would Stop CYBER BULLYING.***

**Thanks! Most of you know why. I was being cyber bullied (kinda still am) But i'm gonna push through it. **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**Sorry for shortness!**

**-Cora.**


End file.
